Shattered Love
by fallenangel009
Summary: What happens when Nan Flannigan sends one of her associates to give him the news of his maker being missing. What happens when she happens to be his ex. Will they put their heated past behind them to find his maker or will it have shattering effects.
1. Chapter 1: Hello Again

**This is my first True Blood fanfic. Let me know if you think i should continue with this story or not.**

Cassidy sat in the limo as she looked through the folder that Nan Flannigan had handed her. Inside was the information that the _Area 9_ sheriff of Texas had gone missing. This was making all his nest mates, fearful for him. Shutting the folder she turned her attention to the driver. "How much longer to Shreveport?" she asked as the driver stopped at a red light. "About another 30 minutes Miss. Connors." He said as she looked out the window.

She knew that she would have to see him. She knew that she would have to talk to him. It had been well over 10 years since she saw him. 10 years since she felt him touch her. He was into the politics and that was it. That came first and she came second making her incredibly angry. She couldn't believe 2 years ago when the "vampires came out of the coffin" thanks to Nan everyone wanted to know a vampire.

Now he owned a night club called _Fangtasia_ and any and everyone walked into a club wanting a piece of a vampire.

Her thoughts were shifted when they passed the sign that indicated they were in Shreveport. Grabbing the folder again she looked at the information again. Sighing she leaned over and looked out the window to see that they were pulling up to the night club. Shaking her head she smirked to see the line of people waiting to get into the club. Getting out, the driver looked at her as she pulled on her jacket. "How pissed do you think he'll be?" she asked as the driver shrugged. Turing her attention to Pam she walked on.

"I'll need to see some ID." Pam said not bothering to look at the person. "I wont need an ID Pam." Cassidy said as she smirked. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as Cassidy shrugged. "I came to see Eric. Is her in is office?" she asked as Pam let her by. Walking the length of the corridor she noticed that the club was packed. Cassidy was stopped by a girl wearing barley anything and holding a tray of drinks. "Can I help you?" she asked as Cassidy looked passed her. "Where's Eric?" she asked as the fake blond laughed. Cassidy noticed that she hand tow fang marks on her neck. "The master is in his office. He said he doesn't want to be bothered." She said as Cassidy took a step forward. "I'm serious he doesn't want to be bothered. "She said as she placed the tray on the bar. "Well I'm going to bother him." She said as she pushed him aside.

Walking closer to the office she could see his office door was slitly ajar. She stopped at the door and could hear that he was on the phone. Knocking slightly she braced herself for what he was going to say. "What? I said I didn't want to be disturbed." He seethed. Shaking her head she walked in and stood in front of him. "Hello sweetie. We have much to discuss." She said as Eric looked at her as his fangs descended as he lunged at her slamming her against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions

**Here is the second chapter. Let me know what you guys think. thank you for the support for this story. Let me know if i should continue on or not.**

Cassidy's body hit the wall as Eric's hand tightened around her neck. Smirking she enjoyed feeling his touch again. "Well, I see that you're still pissed off." She said as he growled. "Tell me what you are doing in my area." He said as she grabbed his hand. "I can't tell you unless you let go of my neck sheriff." She said as Eric reluctantly let go. "Speak." He said as she sat down on the chair as Eric walked around to sit behind his desk. "Nan sent me to tell you something." She said as Eric looked over at her. "What did she want you to tell me?" He said as he picked up a piece of paperwork that was on his desk.

"You didn't have to throw me against a wall. I'm here to do my job; I'm not here for pleasure believe, me." She said as Eric chuckled. "Like, I'd touch you again." He said as she looked up. "Right, well Nan sent me to tell you about Godric." She said as Eric put down the paperwork that he was holding and stared at her intently. "What about Godric." He asked as she grabbed the folder out of her bag and handed it over to him. "He's missing. Stan might think that the Fellowship of the Sun had something to do with it." She said as she handed him the folder that Nan had given her. "There's everything that we have on the days leading up to when he disappeared. After that we don't know." She said as Eric flipped through the folder.

The two of them sat in his office as Eric called his child Pam to his office. "Pam, clear the club. Then call Compton and Sookie." He said as Cassidy looked up at him, railing her eyebrow. "Who's Sookie?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. Eric looked up at her with a smirk. "Why, would you like to meet her?" he asked as she got up. "Well if she is with William Compton that must mean that she is either a) a human or b) a vamp. Being that you called Compton too that must mean she's human. Well that's a new one." She said as she looked at her phone to see that Nan was calling. "Great." She muttered as she flipped open her phone. "What?", _"Did you let Northman know about the little problem we have down in Dallas?"_Nan asked in a annoyed voice. "Yeah, he knows we're just waiting for William Compton to come and let him know about the situation." She said as she looked at Eric to see that he had his gaze fixed on her. _"When can I expect to see you in Dallas?"_ she asked Cassidy as she let out a breath. "I don't know. I'll let you know." Cassidy said as she looked up to see Pam walk in. "I gotta go." She said as she slammed her phone shut and put it back in her purse. "I can't believe that you still work for that bitch." Eric said as he walked around his desk toward Pam. "That makes one of us." She said as she followed Eric out to the club and leaned against the bar as Chow handed her a drink.

"Eric, what is this about?" Bill asked as he had his arm wrapped around Sookie's waist. "In time Bill, Bill you remember Cassidy right?" Eric asked as Bill turned his attention toward her. "Cass, it's been awhile." He said showing off his million dollar smile. "Yeah, almost 5 years, I don't think I know your friend." She said as Bill growled at her. "Now William don't get defensive, I was being nice. You should try it." She said as she grinned. "Eric why are we here?" Bill screamed as Eric chuckled. "I guess Cassidy; you still have that ability to piss anyone off." He said as Cassidy smiled. "Well I try." She said as she sat down and looked over to see Eric give Bill the folder to Bill.

"Godric has gone missing in Dallas; I need you and Sookie's help to locate him." He said as Bill flipped through the file. He then shut it and tossed it to the table in front of him. "What does that have to do with us?" Bill asked as Cassidy looked at Sookie with curiosity. "I have a question. Why is Bill's little friend going with him?" she asked as Bill looked at her. "That's none of your business." He said as Eric moved his gaze from Bill back to Cassidy. "I think that is my business, William Sookie right. Hi I'm Cassidy." She said as she walked over to Sookie who looked at Bill before looking at Cassidy. "It's okay I'm not going to bite, well I'll try not to anyway." She said as Bill growled again. "Eric, control her." He screamed as Eric sat back next to Pam with enjoyment in his eyes. "Sorry Bill that's not my job anymore." He said as Cassidy looked at Eric. "That's right Billy-Boy it's not his job so sit down and say hit to your friend...Now." She said her voice turned icy.

"Like I said before I'm Cassidy. I've know both Eric and Bill for a very, very long time." She said as Sookie smiled. "Oh so you're a vampire. Well I'm Sookie I'm Bill's." She said as Cassidy looked at Bill and smiled. "Yes, I can see that. So why are you going to Dallas sweetie?" she asked as Sookie hesitated to answer. "I work for Eric actually." She said as Cassidy turned her attention back to Eric. "Oh really, you know you could have mentioned that Eric. Since, we will need to be in Dallas as soon as possible." She said as Eric eyes narrowed again. "I don't have to mention shit to Nan or you. I'll make the arrangements for both you and Sookie, Bill." He said as Cassidy looked over at Bill as he walked with Sookie out of the club.

Cassidy turned back to Eric as he threw on his signature leather jacket. "So are you going to tell me why Sookie Stackhouse is important to you?" She asked as he grinned and chuckled. "Does she make you make you both you Cass? Jealous a little maybe?" he asked stepping closer to her. "No, I don't get jealous Northman. I'm just wondering why you're all of a sudden in the last thousand years you've been here, that all of a sudden you're hanging out with humans. Especially when I know for a fact you hate them. So I'm not leaving until you tell me why the hell she's so damn important to you." She said as Eric's gaze stayed fixed on her. "You'll have to find out for yourself." He said as Cassidy turned to leave. "Don't worry Viking I will....I'll see you in Dallas." She said as she walked out of the club and into her car.


	3. Chapter 3:Revelations

**Here is the next update for this story....thank you for the continued reviews and support for this story. I love reading the reviews.**

It had been a good three days after the encounter with Bill, Sookie and Eric that Cassidy found herself sitting in her home wondering. Why was Sookie so important to a vampire like Eric? Sighing she got up and looked at her phone to see that Nan had left her a message. "_Make sure you are in Dallas by the end of the night. Word is that Stan and the other Dallas vampire's are getting restless."_ Cassidy finished listening to the message and walked into her bedroom to see a figure go past her widow. Ignoring it she walked more into her closet and pulled out a jacket and walked back out to where he bed was.

Having a sense to look up she swung her brown hair over her shoulder and looked to see Eric standing at her widow. Scoffing she walked over and open it. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as he stared at her intently. "You're not going to invite me in?" he asked with a slick smirk on his face. "No, I'm not. What are doing here anyway." She asked as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on. "I have something to take care of before we head off to Dallas. Thought you might want to join?" he asked as she looked at him. "Why are you being so nice Northman?" she asked with some malice in her voice. "Are you coming or not I don't have time for you being a bitch tonight." He said as she smiled. "There's the Eric Northman I know." She said as she invited him in.

"So what do you have to do before we leave for Dallas?" she asked as they both moved throughout the house. "There's a prisoner that I held in the bar for a few weeks he's been shot." He said as Cassidy turned around. "Why do you care then?" she asked as she grabbed her keys from the table. "He's important to Sookie so that means it's important to me." He said as she stoped and looked at him. "So why is she important to you?" she asked as he smirked. "That's one for you to figure out. I'll drive." He said as he grabbed the key from her grasp and walked her toward the car.

"Whose house is this? I have to get out of the damn town." She said as she got out and followed Eric to the open window. "Good Evening, Lafayette." Eric said startling the man in the chair. "You can't come into my house unless I invite you in and I ain't, nowhere near that crazy, who the fuck is that with you?" Lafayette asked as Cassidy chuckled. "He's got a mouth on him." She said as Eric smirked. "She's an old friend...and you'll have to come out sometime." Eric said as Cassidy stared at Lafayette. "Do I smell something dying?" she asked as Lafayette stared at her. "What the hell is she talkin' about?" he asked as Eric looked from Cassidy to Lafayette. "Your leg is infected. We can smell it. If you don't get it taken care of you'll lose it." Eric said as both he and Cassidy put wicked smiles on the faces.

Cassidy and Eric sat in the living room as Lafayette sucked on Eric's arm. "I can't believe you're helping a human." She said as Eric looked at her. "You should try helping other's out it might be good for you." He said as she turned her attation back to the TV in front of them. "That's enough. Don't get greedy." Eric said as he flung his wrist back sending Lafayette into the wall. "And here I thought you wanted to help the humans." She said as Eric glared at her. Eric looked down at his phone to see that Bill was calling. "You were supposed to call me when you arrived." Eric said as Cassidy listened to the conversation. "_We were ambushed at the airport." _Bill said as Cassidy shook his head. "God he's such a fucking worrier." She said as Eric looked agreeing with her.

Eric finished with his conversation with Bill and turned to her. "We have to go to Dallas now." He said as she got up and looked to see Lafayette happy. "This is disturbing." She said as Eric looked over. "How's the leg?" he asked as Cassidy looked on in disgust. "Shit, I just want to fucking dance. Hit this." Lafayette said as Cassidy grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. "I'm outta here." She said as Eric pulled his jacket on. "Well I must fly." He said as he exited Lafayette's home. Once outside, Cassidy was leaning against the car when Eric met up with her. "So I'll meet up with you in Dallas?" she asked as Eric looked at her and nodded. Smiling she said goodbye and drove off toward the airport.

Once they were in Dallas Cassidy walked into the hotel and noticed that Sookie was sitting in the dining area alone. "Sookie right?" she asked as Sookie looked up from her menu. "Oh hey...when did you get in?" she asked as Cassidy sat down. "Little while ago. Where's Bill?" she asked as Sookie smiled. "He had to meet up with Eric. So how do know both Eric and Bill?" she asked as Cassidy smiled. "Old friends and lovers...Sookie." she said as Sookie stared in shock. "Don't worry I was never with Bill...I'm not into the whole "gentlemanly" thing." She said as Sookie chuckled nervously. "So I haven't really figured you out yet Sookie. Why are you hanging out with vampires? What are you?" she asked as Sookie looked at her not knowing what to answer. "Well I, I..." Sookie didn't have time to answer when Bill showed up. "There a problem here?" he asked as Cassidy looked up. "

"Hello William, how are you?" she asked as he grabbed Sookie by the wrist hauling her to her feet. "You're a little aggressive." She said as Bill looked at her. "Good night Sookie...Bill." she said as Bill and Sookie stalked off toward their room. Rolling her eyes she got up and pulled her room key out. Walking toward her room she noticed Eric at her door. "We need to talk." He said as she nodded and slid her key into the door lock.


	4. Chapter 4:Unforgettable Moment

**Here is the next update...I'm planning on putting the next one up in a few days. Thanks for the positive reviews i love reading them. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

Cassidy shrugged off her jacket as she threw it onto the chair. "What's this about Northman?" she asked as she sat down in the chair and threw her right leg over her left. "You used to love it when I came to your room." He said as she responded with a low chuckle. Getting up slowly she stood in front of Eric smirking. "Long time ago Northman, besides I've lost the taste for your blood...and you've obvious lost the taste for mine. Since you're; obsessed with Sookie Stackhouse." She said as she pushed past him as he seized her arm roughly. "Careful you do still remember that I work for Nan." She said as he slightly let the pressure off his arm.

Letting go of her arm she looked at him again moving the bangs from her eyes. "What do you want, why are you here?"She asked as he moved his hand to push her bangs from her face. Cassidy pushed his hand away. "Don't." she said as Eric looked at her. "What are we doing about Godric?" he asked as she grabbed her bag. Looking at the folder she looked up at him. "Stan and Isabel want to see us later to discuss the situation. We'll all go from there." She said as she tossed the folder on the bed and sat on the edge and began to pull her boots off.

Eric walked over and hauled one of her booted feet in his hands as he pulled the zipper of the boot down as he pull it off her foot and throw it over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked as he grabbed her other foot and did the same thing. "Helping you...you look exhausted." He said as she raised an eyebrow. "You are not this nice to me...unless you want something. What is it?" she asked as he stopped mid pull on her boot zipper and looked up at her. "I want you to make sure that us getting Godric back doesn't get on Nan's desk and that whatever or whoever gets hurt...she doesn't know about." He said as Cassidy face twisted in anger. "You're asking me to lie to Nan and do you a favor for you and your fucking maker?" she asked as he nodded yes.

Eric didn't have time to respond as Cassidy took her boot off and chucked it hard hitting him in the shoulder as she pounced on top of him. Cassidy bared her fangs and she seized his throat. "This little thing about me doing you favors is done....I offered to do this for Nan because of the importance of the situation to you." She said as Eric showed his own fangs making her smirk. "It's been awhile since I've seen these pretty things." She said as she pointed to his fangs. Both were panting with anger as he flipped her over as he pinned her wrists above her head. "I should have remember you loved being dominant."As he smirked as the remark, both leaned in about to capture the moment when a knock at the door made them both turn their head toward it.

"WHAT?" Cassidy screamed as she felt Eric's hands push her dress up. "Let's get this over with Cassidy and go find Northman we don't have all night." Stan screamed as Cassidy pulled herself from Eric's grasp as she stepped over him walking over to the bathroom. Fixing her makeup and hair she returned to see Eric putting his cell phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?" she asked as he looked at her and pulled his jacket on. "Compton....he's on his way with Sookie to Stan's room. They're expecting us. We should get going." He said as she grabbed her bag.

Walking to the door Eric stopped her by grabbing her arm. Turning she met Eric's hard lips as she indulged into the kiss, that she hadn't felt in 5 years. Pulling away she looked into his eyes to see him staring down at her. "Did you like that?" she asked as he smirked. "Yes." He replied as Cassidy nodded. "Good because, it can't happen again." She said as she opened the door and closed it behind her. Walking down the corridor she wiped a stray bloody tear from her eye as she walked into the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Had a little bit of time over the weekend to write another chapter. Keep up with the reviews i love reading them...hope you guys love this chapter.**

Cassidy stood outside of the room as she heard Stan's voice bellowing behind the door. Rolling her eyes the door opened to reveal Isabel. "Well it's about time Cassidy." She said as Cassidy walked by her not giving her the satisfaction of a grin. "Sorry I'm late. We're just waiting for Northman right?" she asked as Stan came up behind her. "Yeah, we're waiting for the Sheriff." He said as she half turned and walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. Sookie walked over and stood beside her. "You alright, you look like you're head's a thousand miles away?" she asked as the door opened and Eric walked in looking like the last 20 minutes never happened. "Something; like that Sookie." She said as Sookie turned to her. "Something happen between you and Eric?" she asked as Cassidy raised the glass to her lips. "No." she replied as she took a sip and put the glass back down on the bar.

"Let's get this over with!" Stan yelled as Cassidy turned waiting for Stan to continue. Sookie stayed beside Cassidy. "Cass, I have to tell you something." She said as Cassidy raised the glass again to her lips. "I'm a telepath." She said as Cassidy stopped what she was doing and looked at Sookie who was smiling. "So what's the plan?" Bill asked as the conversation began.

After two hours of a conversation that was seemingly going nowhere. Cassidy was leaning against the couch listening to both Stan and Isabel; argue when everything was silenced by Eric throwing the statue that was on the table against the wall. "Godric has protected you, you rich and you stay here you bicker like children." He said as everyone stared. "He's right, if we want to find Godric this needs to stop and we have to have plan....if not this is a waste of time." Cassidy said as Stan smirked. "Of course you would agree with him." He said as Cassidy looked up. "Excuse me, you got something to say Stan say it." She said as she walked up to him. "Let's just say there's only one reason you came and it wasn't to help Godric it was to..." Stan couldn't continue as Cassidy's hand collided with his cheek.

"You bitch!" Stand screamed as he showed his fangs at Cassidy who was smiling. "Stan, Cassidy this is enough." Isabel said as Cassidy took a few steps back. "If you are arguing again, I'll fall asleep or start to scream. So I will infiltrate The Fellowship of the Sun." Sookie said catching everyone in the room off guard. "No you won't." Bill said as Cassidy looked over. "She has too. We're vampire's she's the only one who can do it. Isabel, can you human go with her?" Cassidy asked as Stan left in a pissed off way, Leaving Cassidy, Isabel, Eric, Bill and Sookie to finalize the plan. "If it leads to Godric, we will. The decision is taken."Eric said as Bill looked over at both Cassidy and Eric. "Can I have a word with you two?" He asked as the reluctantly walked over with him.

Eric and Cassidy stood in front of Bill as he stared at them both. "You knew it would come to this. She has just been scratched and poisoned by an unknown creature found. And now, in Dallas, you're gambling with her life." Bill said as Cassidy looked over at Eric whose eyes were set on Bill's. "Cass what do you know about the sheif of area 9?" he asked as Eric moved his gaze from Bill to Cassidy. "I don't have to tell you anything Bill. Let's just worry about getting Godric back and the queen not getting finding out he's gone." She said as she walked away from them.

"So this will all go down tomorrow. My human will be ready for Sookie." Isabel said as Cassidy picked up bag. "Great, this will all be over soon." She said as she looked back at Bill and Eric. Eric's eyes moved from Bill's to Cassidy's, as a smile formed on her lips. Walking out the door she walked down the corridor toward the elevator as her phone went off. Looking down at the phone it was Nan. "Hello?" Cassidy asked as she walked into the elevator and pressed her floor. "_So how is everything going with finding the Area 9 Sheriff?"_ She asked as Cassidy pressed her fingers to her eyes stressed out and frustrated. "I'll let you know. I have to go I call you later." She said as she hung up before letting Nan have the time to say other ways. Placing the phone back into her bag she walked to her door to see something at her door.

Grabbing the box she walked into her room and placed her bag on the table. Pulling off the jacket she placed it on the chair and looked at the box. There was no note. As she tore off the paper she heard her phone vibrate in her bag. Looking down she noticed that it was Eric calling. "What do you want Northman?" she asked as she heard him chuckle. "After what happened earlier you're still going to take that tone with me?" he asked as she smiled at his response. "It's been a long night and with Nan breathing down my neck for info into what we are planning I'm just stressed. Did you leave me something at my door before you left?" she asked as she continued to open the gift. "No, I'm not that sentimental. Why?" he asked as she stopped opening it and got up. "It's nothing see you tomorrow night." she said as she hung up the phone and stared at the gift.

Walking over she opened it to reveal a note and expensive necklace. Grabbing the note she read it and placed the note back down. Grabbing her phone she dialed the number for the hotel. "Hi I need to know who was looking for me. Yes it's important. Let me know when you get all the entries in...Thank you." She said as she hung up and looked to see that it was close to dawn. Rubbing her eye she pulled on a pair of sleep shorts and a fitted tank as she climbed under the covers and shut off the light.


	6. Chapter 6: Talking

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy with my finals and some personal stuff. But i found some time to update this story. I will be putting the next update hopefully sometime next week. **

After a day's rest Cassidy woke to pounding on her door. Looking at the clock it read 7:00pm. Getting out of bed she grabbed her robe and walked to the door. Opening, it to see, that Bill was at her door. "What do you want Compton?" She asked as Bill pushed his way into the suite. "I won't allow Sookie to be put in this situation." He said as she walked over to a chair and sat down. "Well you got no choice in the matter. Decision's been made. Besides what the hell can the Fellow Ship do?" she said as Bill didn't look pleased. "Is this all because you want Eric back?" he asked as she turned her head and glared at Bill. "My personal life doesn't concern you. Believe me if I wanted Eric back I would find more "_interesting"_ ways to do so. Now get out of my room." She said as Bill reluctantly left.

Walking into her bathroom she ran her hands under the faucet throwing water onto her face. Once her face was dried she looked walked into her room and grabbed a change of clothes. Once changed, she looked at her phone to see that Eric had left her a message. Dialing his number she waited for him to answer. With no answer she grabbed her room key and left her room.

As soon as she reached the lobby she noticed that Eric was speaking to someone. Looking a bit closer she already knew who the woman was. Walking up behind Eric it was Lorena Bill's ex-wife and maker who spotted her. "Well, well Cassidy. My have you changed." She said as Eric turned and looked at Cassidy. "You too Lorena." She said as she sat next to Eric. "What brings you here?" Cassidy asked as a waitress came over and placed a drink down in front of her. "Well Eric Northman brought me here to distract Bill Compton. It seems Sookie Stackhouse is a interest to Eric." She said as Cassidy raised an eyebrow and half glanced at Eric. "Is she now? That's interesting."She said as she brought her drink to her lips. "Lorena why, don't you go pay Bill a visit." Eric said as Lorena silently got up and walked toward the elevators.

"Well I guess the reason now is crystal fucking clear. You want Sookie. I guess I'm a fool for even trying." She said as she set her drink down. "It's not like that." He said as she glared at him. "Then what is it then? You just want to have a good fuck and that's it. Unbelievable." She said as Stan and Isabelle walked up to them. "Bout time we've been looking everywhere for you two." Stan said as Isabelle rolled her eyes. We thought we would go check out the fellowship of the sun. Are you two coming?" she asked as both Cassidy and Eric looked at each other. "I suppose we will." He said as they got up. "Well I'm not going. If I'm going to the Fellow Ship it's to start a war not just stare at wannabe slayers." Stan said as he walked away from them.

All three of them stood on top of a hill overlooking the many bodies patrolling the grounds of the Fellow Ship. Cassidy scoffed as she looked at them holding crossbows and silver. She then looked over at Eric whose focus was souly on the building. "You have got to be joking me. This Is The Fellowship of the Sun? That's their army? Scared little boys with Bibles and crossbows?" he said as Cassidy moved her gaze from him back to the building. "Do not underestimate 'em. Support Sir Their movement is growing. Their leadership camps are self-righteous Overflowing with Extremists, all ready and willing to die for their cause." Isabel said as Cassidy let out a soft laugh. "That can be arranged." Eric said as they continued to watch.

They continued to talk about the Fellow Ship and if it was possible for them to possibly kidnap Godric. The conversation switched gears quickly from that to Sookie. "No. I find it curious. Like a science project. How Does Bill Compton feel about your "interest in Sookie?" Isabel asked as Cassidy gritted her teeth and glared at Eric. "I'm not interested in Sookie. Even in less And how Bill Compton Feels. My only interest "IS Finding Godric." Eric said as he moved fixed his gaze on Cassidy who wasn't breaking her stare. "Don't look at me like that." He said as Cassidy turned and walked away from both for them.

Once, back at the hotel Cassidy was already tearing her coat off when she was stopped by the receptionist. "I'm glad you're back you have a visitor in your room." She said as Cassidy looked down at her phone to see that Isabel was calling. "Who is it?" she asked as the receptionist turned her head. "Didn't say... just said he wanted to wait in your room." She said as she walked back around the desk. Scoffing she walked to the elevator and rode it up to her room. Once in the corridor she found another wrapped gift. Rolling her eyes she walked in and placed he coat on the chair. Grabbing the gift she tore the paper off furiously and opened the box to the reveal a matching bracelet to her necklace. "Do you like it? I thought you would." The voice sounded as she turned her head and stared at the visitor. "What do you want Newlin?"

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Like i said the next update will be sometime next week. I will also be updating my Sons of Anarchy story next week too.**


	7. Chapter 7:Unwanted Visitors and Saviors

**Here is the next update. Keep up with the reviews i love reading them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Cassidy stood still as she turned her head and stared at the man the she wished to tear into a million pieces. "You better have a very good reason why you are here. How the hell did you get in here?" she asked as Steve Newland walked toward her. "Well you undead and ungrateful bitch. I came here because my church has been getting enormous attention from your kind. And well I must say you are one of the prettiest vampires I've ever seen." He said as she chuckled. "You know how fast I could make your heart stop?" she asked as he smiled. "Yes...i do since your kind killed my father." He said as he turned toward his bag.

"That's a shame that "my kind" didn't finish the job and kill you too. I would have loved to seen it." she said as he returned over to her. "I know you would have. So you asked he how I got in here and why I'm here...well the truth is your boss sent me." He said as Cassidy looked up. "What?" she asked as he smiled. "You didn't know. She thinks that it's crazy that you would bring the Sheriff of Area 5 to Dallas to find this Godric. My church doesn't have him." He said as she got grabbed him by the throat. "Well Stevie you tell Nan that if she wants me go she's going to have to ram a pretty shake into my god-damn heart." She said as Newlin smiled. "She said you would say that. And I was hoping for that." He said as she tightened her grip.

"What are you saying?" she asked as Steve smiled. "There will be a very holy bomb fire now. I will have two vamps to roast." He said as she shook her head. "What?" she asked as Steve shoved a knife into her stomach. Grabbing her stomach Cassidy attempted to pull the knife out as Steve stood over her. "Silver...it's like poison to you creatures." He said as she hissed in pain. "Nan wanted me to tell you this...you're fired Cassidy. Literally and figuratively." He said as she bared her fangs. "Now to make sure you won't do anything crazy." He said as he covered Cassidy's body with silver.

Cassidy woke to someone screaming and yelling for help. Groaning she sat up and grabbed her stomach. "How are you feeling?" Sara Newlin Steve's wife asked as she walked by. "I'm going to kill your husband personally." She said as Sara laughed. "Well you know what...you will burn at sunrise in a few hours. Enjoy your last hours you blood sucking whore." She said as she walked away. "Shit...where the hell is Eric when I need him." She said as she lifted her shirt to see the scar that hadn't healed yet. "Yup...i knew it...silver knives will not heal as fast as those chains we throw on them Gabe. Why don't you go check on our visitors?" Steve said as Gabe smiled and walked. away. "And you sweetheart...you're coming with me." Steve said as he and 5 others walked into her cell with silver and took her from her cell.

Alarms and people screaming is what Cassidy woke again to. "Finally you're awake I thought we might had killed you that time." Steve said as Cassidy smirked. "Like a said a sharp fucking stake is what will kill me." She said as Steve smiled. "Well before we do kill you I thought we might have your friends watch as we kill you." He said as he grabbed Cassidy whose hands and feet were bound with thin silver chains. "Now stand up straight." He said as she hissed in pain.

Cassidy could hear both Sookie and someone else approaching. Shaking her head she knew it was probably Bill who had saved them. "There's an exit through the sanctuary." Sookie said making her hiss more. "You are going to love this." He said as Cassidy's fangs descended. "There are many exits around the compound." Steve said as Cassidy looked up to see that instead of Bill saving Sookie it was Eric.


	8. Chapter 8: Time of Dying

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a but i had a hard time writing this chapter as I did with a few other of my stories too. Hope you guys like this chapter. A new one will be up hopefully soon.**

"I knew you would love this little reunion." Steve said as Cassidy winced in pain the silver cutting into her skin. "You see Miss. Stackhouse I have your little friend here and your other little friend locked up downstairs. And there's another one right here." He said as Cassidy stared at Eric whose eyes were unreadable. "Let her go she's got nothing to do with this. Godric is gone. He's not here." She said as Cassidy could feel her eyes getting heavier. "I don't care about Godric. I can still set this little one on fire and the one standing next you." He said as Eric looked over at Cassidy. Looking up she could tell he was worried and angry at the same time. Eric then stepped forward and looked over at Steve. "I sacrifice myself in place of the girls. I'm over a thousand years old and sheriff." He said as Steve thought about it. "That does sound tempting." He said as they all turned to the door to see Bill storm in.

"Sookie!" he screamed as Cassidy looked over. "Great." She said as Steve applied more pressure to her chains. "Bill, don't." she said as Bill looked on. "Sookie I'll be fine. You will all die if you hurt her." Bill screamed as Steve smiled. "You think that we are not all willing to die?" he asked as sounds of banging and running could be heard toward them. All at once the vampires of Dallas came in for Godric. Every human now had a vampire ready to snap their necks if they didn't get what they wanted. "Steve Newland we have come for you." Stan said as he walked toward them. "And tying one of our own up into silver chains will make your death quick." He said as Stan went to bite into someone as Godric appeared above them. Cassidy looked up only to feel the darkness pulling her in.

Cassidy landed onto the ground her breath coming out in painful breaths. She looked over to see Eric race over as he peeled the silver away from her hands and feet. "Cassidy look at me." Eric commanded as he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Thank you." She said as she hissed again. Eric looked down to see her shirt had dried blood on it. Lifting it he saw the scar from the silver knife still not healed. "I'm fine." She said as she sat up painfully. Biting into his wrist Eric brought it to her mouth. "Drink." He said as Cassidy didn't argue and latched onto his wrist. Pulling away she watched as Eric's wrist healed as she grabbed a hold of his neck and brought him in for fierce kiss. Pulling away she rested her forehead against his both breathing hard. "Thank you." She said as both retraced their fangs. Eric grabbed a hold of her waist as he pulled her to her feet.

Sookie having missed the entire exchange between Eric and Cassidy ran up to Cassidy. "My god Cassidy, are you alright?" she asked as Cassidy faced her. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'll heal soon." She said as Eric looked Sookie. "Are you alright?" he asked as Bill came right up next to her. "She's fine." He snarled as Cassidy looked over at Bill. "Go join your maker." Bill continued as Eric wrapped his arm around Cassidy's waist and pulled her toward the others leaving the church.

It was now time to rejoice that Godric, was finally back to his rightful place of power in Dallas. Sookie walked in to see Cassidy walk out of the bathroom that joined the master bedroom. "Looks like you found some clothes. "She said as Cassidy looked at her. "Yeah, you did too." She said as Sookie sat down on the bed. "So, what happened I mean why did the _Fellowship _take you?" she asked as Cassidy sat down next to her. "Nan Flanigan set me up and I think she fired me too." She said as Sookie shook her head. "That's terrible." She said as Cassidy shrugged. "I've been through worse. Trust me...we should get out there though." She said as both she and Sookie stood up.

Walking out of the bedroom Cassidy watched as Sookie wrapped her arms around Bill. Feeling Eric's presence she smiled. "Were we ever that happy once?" she asked as turning toward him. "In our _200_ years of knowing one another and the _60 _in which we were involved. Did we look like them?" she asked as Eric looked up. "No...We were not wearing clothes for most of that time." He said as she looked down trying to hold her smiled that formed on her lips. "Funny." She said he grabbed a hold of her face and pushed the bangs from her face. "I must see Godric. I'll see you soon." He said as he left her side leaving her still holding that smile.

"So you and Eric were involved?" Sookie asked in amazement as she grabbed another drink. "Yeah almost _60_ years. After that he found Pam and I started working for Nan. We haven't spoken till now." She said as Sookie shook her head. "I can't believe that." She said as Cassidy smiled. Turning toward where Godric and Eric were she smiled. "I'll be right back." She said over to speak to someone.

It was the large crash that brought Cassidy back to the bar area. Looking over she saw Lorena pinning Sookie to the bar. "Oh great." She said as Godric appeared and grabbed Lorena by the neck. Eric was suddenly by her. "Bill and his ex...Its life time of baggage." She said as she found Eric's arm around her waist. Watching the situation unfold Godric then commanded Bill to take his maker out and to leave his area. Smiling she watched as Bill forcefully pull Lorena toward the door. "Wow and I thought we hated each other more." She said as she saw Eric smile. "Wow never thought that I would see the day that Eric Northman would smile. I must be doing something right." She said as they turned to leave to see a guy standing next to Jason. "I have message from Steve Newland." He said as he opened his coat to reveal a league of explosives on his body. It was then suddenly everyone heard BOOM!


	9. Author Note

Author Note

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates over the last few months. My personal and family life has been chaotic and I lost the need to write during the time.

But Don't worry because I'm back to writing and will hopefully have a new chapter up within the next few weeks. I'm so sorry for having to put up this author note. I know I hate them but I just wanted to let my readers know that I haven't abandon my stories and will be back to regular updates soon.

Thank you guys for sticking with me and reading and reviewing you guys rock.

(I will replace this AN with a new chapter soon)


End file.
